A Friend In Need
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Set after Finn and Rachel's break up in Series 2. Rachel needs a friend after something happens to one of her dads and Kurt decides to help her. Finn realises he wants her back and Kurt comes up with a plan to do so. Rated T just because I'm paraniod.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of these wonderful Glee characters. I also do not own the amazing song "A Year Without Rain" by the equally amazing Selena Gomez.

**A/N:** Something different from my usual type of fics. I'm absolutely obsessed with Glee and I am a huge Finchel fan! I love Sam and Quinn too, they are just too cute for words.

**Finn P.O.V**

It was a few weeks after Finn and Rachel's break up and when Finn entered the glee room, he once again found Rachel to be nowhere in sight.

She hadn't been to glee club since they'd broken up – not that he cared. He didn't even see her in the hallway between classes any more. The one class he shared with her, she'd moved away from him and sat on her own, keeping her head down with her hair covering her face.

It shouldn't have bothered him but, it's just...Rachel never missed glee club, not for anything. Something was wrong with Rachel Berry – again, not that he cared.

The other club members had noticed too and had found it strange. They never spoke to him about it though.

"Mr Schue, not that I care all that much, but has Rachel told you why she's not been coming to glee club?" Finn asked him one afternoon.

"Ah...she's just...taking a break. She'll be back soon...hopefully." Will told him.

Finn knew there was something being kept from him but he didn't press his teacher further.

Later, on his way to his locker, he saw Mr Schue talking to Rachel. He hid around the corner and tried to hear the conversation between them.

"I'm sorry Mr Schuester, I just can't come back. I can't be somewhere I'm not wanted." Rachel said.

"Rachel, they're your friends -"

"Everybody hates me there. They're not my friends." Rachel cut him off sadly.

"Yes they are. They're all worried about you. If you tell them what's wrong, they'll help you through it like you did with Quinn when she was pregnant and when Kurt's dad was in hospital. Please come back Rachel, the club needs you just as much as you need them." Mr Schue begged.

"I'm sorry...I...I have to go..." Rachel whispered and walked off.

It sounded like she was crying but from where Finn had been standing, he couldn't see to be sure.

Mr Schue walked past on the way back to glee club, his head bowed. Finn frowned as he watched him go.

**Rachel P.O.V**

At the times Rachel used to head to glee club, she sat on the stairs just around the corner and listened to them sing. Tears streamed down her face every time she heard them. She so badly wanted to join them but she was an outcast and she knew it. She wasn't stupid enough to not notice their opinions of her.

On that particular day, Rachel was sitting in her usual place listening to Finn singing a solo. His voice hurt her the most. She loved him so much and she knew she'd blown it. Why did she have to cheat on him like that? Why did she always over react in situations like that?

Finn was right, it wasn't like he and Rachel were together when he and Santana slept together. Wasn't she about to sleep with Jesse anyway?

She jumped up as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Looking back, she frowned.

"Wasn't expecting to see me here were you?" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton Academy?" She asked.

"I pulled a few strings and came out here. To see you specifically." Kurt told her.

"Me? Why me?" Rachel frowned.

"Mercedes told me you haven't been to glee club for a while and you haven't spoken to anyone. I knew something was wrong since Rachel Berry is never one to keep her mouth closed." Kurt grinned. Rachel cracked a small smile at him. "Plus, at home Finn is always talking about you and even though every sentence ends in 'not that I care', I can tell he's worried about you. They all are Rachel."

"I haven't really felt like singing to be honest. Look, you don't have to pretend Kurt." Rachel smiled sadly.

"Pretend?" Kurt frowned.

"You don't have to pretend that you're concerned or that anyone here really cares about me. I've had enough fake sympathy to last me a lifetime." She told him.

"I'm not pretending, I swear." He promised her. "Something tells me this isn't just about your break up with Finn."

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No." She said, her voice barely audible.

Kurt tapped the stairs next to him and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sit. Spill." He said. Rachel hadn't seen a smile like that for a long time and she couldn't resist. She sat next to him, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "Don't worry, this conversation can be just between us divas if you want."

Rachel giggled despite her tears and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, my dads went out of town on a business meeting. On the way home, my dad was driving too fast and they got into an accident. My daddy's been in hospital ever since. He's in a coma and the doctors can't find any signs of improvement." She explained, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

Kurt placed his arm back around her shoulder and she leant into him.

"Rachel, when my dad was in hospital, I feared the worst. You helped me through it despite my stubbornness and I really appreciate everything you did for me. I'm returning the favour. I, Kurt Hummel, promise that I will help you, Rachel Berry, get through this. Your dad -"

"Daddy." Rachel corrected. "My dad got away with a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok...your daddy will be fine, just you wait and see." He told her.

"Thanks but you don't have to feel like you have to return any favours." She said.

"No, I want to. You could use a friend right now." He smiled.

"You're my friend?" She asked hopefully.

"I know it's hard to believe but yes. Since leaving McKinley I no longer have to fight for a solo in glee club. We all get an equal chance in the Warblers." He laughed. "Tell you what, meet me at the mall Saturday morning, nine thirty sharp. We'll get some sodas and we can talk about anything you want, your daddy or school or celebrities you have a crush on."

Rachel smiled a genuine smile and wiped the tears from her face. She could finally see a light at the end of a long, dark, lonely tunnel.

Saturday morning arrived and Rachel skipped excitedly to the mall. Kurt was waiting for her, accompanied by Mercedes.

"Hey." Rachel said, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"I asked Mercedes to come, I hope you don't mind." Kurt said.

"No, it's fine." Rachel nodded.

"I just thought that since I can't be at school with you all the time, Mercedes could be the one to help you there." He explained.

"Rachel, I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like I hated you. We've had our differences but I never hated you." Mercedes told her.

"It's ok, forget about it." Rachel smiled.

"No, whenever one of us needs a friend, you're there and we take that for granted. Then when you have a problem, nobody helps you out. What kind of friends are we?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I know I'm annoying and not exactly the easiest person to get along with." She admitted.

"Yeah but no one tried." Mercedes pointed out. "Everyone judges you by what they see. Kurt explained to me what happened and...now I see that we were wrong and I see an amazing, sad girl that needs a friend."

Rachel's eyes popped as Mercedes pulled her into a hug. It felt amazing to actually feel like she had friends, real friends.

At school Mercedes would hang out with her between lessons and at weekends and sometimes after school, the three of them, and sometimes Blaine, would meet up and have the best of times.

Rachel found it easier to cope and a huge weight felt like it had been lifted from her shoulders.

The only time she was alone was when Mercedes went to glee club. It all came crashing back to her at those points but it felt that little bit lighter.

She still sat on the stairs and listened to them sing. She still couldn't face being in the same room with Finn just yet.

Rachel had given Mercedes permission to tell the glee members if she wanted, with Finn as the exception.

Every now and then, one of them would sneak out of glee club or come and sit with her at lunch or join her, Kurt and Mercedes when they got together.

As she expected though, Santana stayed away from her but sometimes she'd look her way and give her a small smile.

**Finn P.O.V**

Finn walked into the glee room, just after Mercedes had finished explaining what was happening with Rachel to the others. They all fell silent and tried not to make eye contact with him as he sat down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

They glanced at each other but said nothing.

Over the next couple of weeks, Finn noticed their behaviour changing. While they were all singing, one of them would disappear out the room and come back a few minutes later. He noticed Rachel in the corridors more often and she'd be smiling. His fellow glee club members spoke to her more often and hung out with her.

Whenever Kurt was at home, he was always at the mall with Mercedes and seemed to speak to him less often.

Finn decided to follow Kurt to the mall one weekend. When he saw him meeting up with Rachel, he was even more determined to find out what was going on. He returned home and waited for Kurt to come back.

By the time Kurt came home, Finn had become restless and was pacing the hallway.

"Hey Finn." Kurt greeted him.

"Cut the crap Kurt. Why have you been meeting up with Rachel and not telling me? Why is everyone suddenly her best friend?" Finn demanded.

"Because Finn, maybe everyone's seeing her in a new light and right now Rachel needs a friend." Kurt told him.

"But why is everyone feeling so sorry for her? She's not the only one upset and angry about our break up." Finn argued.

"For once Finn, it's not about you. Have you ever stopped to think that something else might be bothering her? You're not the only important person in her life Finn." Kurt shouted angrily.

"What?" Finn asked. Kurt sensed he'd said too much and started to head for the stairs to his room. Since their parents had married each other, they'd moved into a new house and both boys got their own room. "Kurt what's going on?"

"I'm not allowed to say." He answered.

"Why not?" Finn demanded.

"Because she asked me not to." He replied and walked off to his room.

Finn stood at the bottom of the stairs, annoyed and even more confused.

It was the last week of school before the spring holidays and on Monday, Finn watched as Santana walked up to Rachel at her locker. He started to panic as he wondered what else Santana was going to say to her.

**Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel looked up, surprised as Santana appeared at the side of her.

"Listen, I'm not here to beg your forgiveness or to become best friends with you." Santana told her.

"No, of course not." Rachel nodded.

"I'm just here to say, I'm sorry about your dad and I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you and...I'm sorry for sleeping with Finn." She mumbled.

"Thanks Santana. He's ok now though, he woke up yesterday morning. Me and my dad were at the hospital all night talking to him." Rachel smiled.

Santana gave her a small smile and walked away.

As she watched the cheerleader walk away she saw Finn walking towards her. She quickly closed her locker and turned to walk the other way.

"Rachel wait." He called. She paused for a few seconds before carrying on. "Rachel."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned the corner. She ran into Quinn and Sam on her way to class.

"Hey Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It's just...Finn. He saw Santana speaking to me and...I don't know. I think he wanted to know what she'd said but I just can't..." She sobbed.

"Wait here." Sam told them as Quinn placed an arm around her.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing bad. She just apologised for being a jerk and she was sorry about my daddy." Rachel answered.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at this. Santana apologised for something? She would have paid to see that.

**Finn P.O.V**

Finn sighed and turned back to head to his next class. Someone pulled his arm from behind and turned him around. He was about to yell when he saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up? Is there a football meeting?" He asked.

"Leave Rachel alone. She's going through enough without you upsetting her on top. Just stay away." Sam warned.

"Would someone just explain to me what's going on. I'm sick of being left in the dark." He argued.

"Just leave her alone." Sam repeated and let him go.

Finn continued on his way to class, now in a bad mood. He spotted Santana and stormed over to her.

"What did you say to Rachel?" He demanded.

"Back off Hudson." Santana sighed.

"No, if you hadn't have told Rachel about what happened, this whole mess never would have happened. Tell me what you said to her." He demanded.

"That's none of your business. But don't worry, I didn't say anything to upset your precious girlfriend." She spat and walked off.

At dinner that night, they were all sat around the table. Kurt's school had broken up a week before McKinley High.

"I hear Leroy Berry's come out of his coma." Carole commented.

Kurt froze and glanced at Finn who was looking at his mother in shock.

"Leroy Berry? As in Rachel's dad?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head at Carole as she looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, didn't you know? He was in a car accident a few weeks back and he's been in a coma since. Hiram's been going crazy worrying about him and Rachel. I heard she hasn't been coping these past couple of weeks either." She explained.

Finn turned and glared at Kurt.

"This is what you've been keeping from me? Everyone knew but me. Why didn't they tell me?" Finn shouted and stood up.

"Because she knows you don't care." Kurt shouted back.

"What? I...I don't care? She said that?" He asked.

"Yes and so you've been saying ever since you broke up." Kurt pointed back.

"I can't believe no one told me." He whispered and stormed out of the room.

Carole, Burt and Kurt looked at each other as they heard his bedroom door slam.

They finished dinner in silence.

Finn lay on his bed, replaying Kurt's comment in his head.

He had no idea how long he was in there when Kurt poked his head round the door. Finn ignored him as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Finn, I'm sorry about what I said." He said quietly.

He sat up and looked at Kurt.

"You know what hurts the most?" He whispered. Kurt shook his head and waited for Finn to continue. "The fact that everyone thinks I don't care and that I'm out to hurt her."

"Well you haven't exactly gone out of the way to show her you do care. You do care right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do. I mean I know I said some stupid things and I haven't exactly spoken to her but..." Finn sighed. "I'm so stupid Kurt. I should never have broken up with her."

"What did you just say?" Kurt demanded.

"I shouldn't have broken up with her. Yeah she cheated on me but she only did it to get back at me for sleeping with Santana, even though we weren't together. Truth is...I'm in love with her." Finn told him.

"Do you want to get back together?" Kurt asked.

"Well...yeah." Finn nodded. "But she'd never take me back now I've been acting like such a jerk."

"Yes she will. She still loves you. " Kurt smiled. "Finn Hudson, we're going to get you and Rachel back together."

**Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel hung up the phone Friday night after speaking to Kurt. He'd asked to meet her at the mall right away.

"Dad, I'm just going out. Will you be ok?" Rachel asked him.

"I'll be fine honey. I'm going to visit your daddy. The doctors say he can come home soon." He told her.

She grinned and hugged her dad.

"Send him my love. I'll see you later." She smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

When she reached the mall, as expected, Kurt and Mercedes were waiting for her.

"Great news." Kurt said excitedly. "You, Mercedes and I are having a sleepover at my house tomorrow night."

Mercedes nodded and grinned at her.

"Kurt I'd love to but...I can't." Rachel sighed.

"Why not?" Mercedes frowned.

Rachel looked at them both before looking at the ground.

"Finn." Kurt sighed.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled.

"Look, don't worry about Finn. He's not invited. It's just us girls – oh and Blaine. My dad said he could stay because there's going to be other people there." Kurt explained.

"He's going to be there though. I just...don't think I can go." Rachel shrugged.

"We'll stay in my room. I'll throw him out of the house for the night. Please come Rachel. We can sing." He said, trying to persuade her.

"Yeah please come Rachel." Mercedes begged.

"Ok." Rachel smiled.

Mercedes and Kurt jumped up and down excitedly. They did a small high-five and smiled at each other knowingly.

**Finn P.O.V**

Saturday afternoon, Kurt had ordered Finn to stay in his room. His guests would be arriving shortly and he wanted the evening to start perfectly.

Finn heard someone knocking at the door and stopped his pacing. He strained his ears as he listened to hear who it was.

When Mercedes' voice floated up to him, he sighed and started his pacing all over again. Blaine arrived a few minutes later and Finn's nerves were starting to get to him.

Half an hour went by and Rachel still hadn't turned up.

Kurt came up to his room.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Finn asked him.

"Yes, she promised." Kurt told him. "Now relax before you wear a hole in the floor."

Finn sat down on his bed and sighed. Someone knocked on the door and he jumped up again.

"That's her. Oh my gosh she's here." He said quickly.

"Ok, sit down and be quiet. I'll let her in. Remember the plan." Kurt said as he turned to leave.

Finn nodded and sat down on his bed.

His mom and Burt had gone out for the night and Finn had, according to Kurt, gone with them. He'd have to stay as quiet as he could for the next couple of hours.

Kurt closed Finn's bedroom door and went downstairs.

Finn listened to Rachel's voice and smiled. Warmth spread through him and his heart fluttered.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on the phone to my daddy." She explained.

He heard the four of them come upstairs and enter Kurt's room.

The time just seemed to go on forever. Rachel was in the next room and he just wanted to rush in and take her in his arms.

A few hours later, Kurt led them out of his room.

"So, let's go get something to eat." He said loudly.

"Why are you shouting?" Rachel giggled.

"I...didn't realise I was shouting. Sorry." Kurt said.

Finn waited until he heard them in the kitchen before opening his door and sneaking into Kurt's room and back.

**Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel couldn't stop laughing as Blaine smeared flour across Kurt's cheek. They were making cup cakes and were very close to a flour fight. Kurt picked up a pinch of flour and flicked it back at him. Some hit her and Mercedes and they shrieked, grabbing handfuls themselves.

While the cakes were in the oven, they cleared up and headed back up to Kurt's room.

Rachel frowned as she looked over at her sleeping bag. Someone had placed a single red rose on top of it, next to it was a tiny pink stuffed bear with a ribbon with gold starts on around it's neck.

"Who put those there?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged.

"Was it any of you?" She asked.

"Rachel, we were all downstairs with you." He laughed.

"And there's no one else in the house?" She clarified.

"It's just us." Kurt smiled.

She picked up the bear and smiled. It was so cute. Picking up the rose, she brought it to her nose and breathed in. She frowned as she breathed in a familiar scent.

"Finn's out right?" She asked.

"Rachel, I said he was out with our parents. I could call them and make sure he's still with them if you like." He said.

"No, no it's fine." Rachel sighed.

The four of them sat on Kurt's bed, messing around and laughing.

The timer on the oven sounded downstairs and Kurt jumped up.

"Cakes are done. Blaine, Mercedes, would you care to help me?" Kurt asked. They stood up and waited in the doorway. Rachel was about to get up too but Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "No, you wait here."

"Why?" She frowned.

"Because...we have a surprise for you." He said secretively.

He grabbed a scarf from his closet and started to tie it over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"Just relax Rachel. We don't want you seeing your surprise just yet. I promise I'll take it off in just a second." He reassured her.

She sighed and let him tie it. She heard them heading off downstairs and crossed her arms.

A few minutes later, the bed next to her dipped as someone sat down on it.

"Kurt?" She asked. Whoever it was remained silent and her heart started to pound. "Who's there?"

They leant closer to her and she could feel their breath on the side of her cheek. Again, that familiar scent washed over her and her breath hitched. She reached up slowly to take the blind fold off. A warm hand covered hers and moved it away. They reached around and undid it for her.

As it fell away from her eyes, she looked straight into the chocolate brown eyes belonging to Finn Hudson.

"Hey Rachel." He whispered, his familiar lopsided smile on his face as he held out another rose.

"Finn...what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I live here." He laughed.

"Oh...yeah." She nodded.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I've been a jerk to you. I heard about your dad, my mom told me what happened and Kurt told me why you didn't want anybody to tell me. You have no idea how much it hurt when I found out that you thought I didn't care." He told her.

Rachel's eyes began to water and she turned away from him.

"You don't, you broke up with me remember." She said.

"I know and I was stupid. I still care about you and I should never have let you go. We both just over reacted and said and did some totally stupid things." He explained.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I...I want to get back together with you, if you'll take me back. I love you so much." He said.

"Finn..." She whispered. The tears ran freely as she reached for his hand. "I'm sorry for cheating on you with Puck. I totally -"

He put his finger over her lips.

"I don't care. That was in the past. I want to start again, a clean slate. Let's put what happened with Santana and Puck behind us and there'll be no more secrets...if you take me back." He said.

She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"I love you." She smiled.

Finn pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears.

Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine stood in the doorway and watched as they kissed.

"Aaw, look at those two." Mercedes whispered.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Kurt said loudly. Rachel and Finn broke apart and looked at them. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "If you want to do that, do it in your own room."

"Come on." Finn said and led her into his room.

Finn closed the door behind them and turned to Rachel.

"I've wished for this to happen so many times over the past couple of weeks, I can't believe it's come true." She beamed. "If you don't mind, I have a song that's been in my head and it always reminds me of you."

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded.

Finn sat on his bed and watched her. His heart had swollen to twice it's size the moment she'd said those three words. There was no way he was going to mess this up again, he couldn't survive losing her again.

"I'll be right back." She told him. He waited as she went back into Kurt's room and grabbed something from her bag. She came back with a CD and slotted it into his CD player. "The original song is longer but I asked the school band to make a shorter version for me."

"Ok." Finn smiled.

Rachel hit play and smiled shyly.

"Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain."

She walked in front of him and took his hands, pulling him up.

"I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain."

She gazed into his eyes and felt more tears threatening to fall.

"So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. He'd missed that beautiful voice so much.

"I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain."

When she finished her song, she stood on her tip-toes and pulled him into a kiss.

"That was amazing." Finn breathed.

"Thanks. I haven't felt like singing much but with you here, it's all I want to do." She told him. "You're my inspiration."

"I really love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes, just smiling.

"Oh, Mr Schue will kill me if I don't ask. Will you please come back to glee club? We totally suck without you." He chuckled.

"Since you put it like that...yes, I'll come back." She laughed.

"Great." He grinned.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and both of them felt their worlds fill with colour once again.


End file.
